Too Close For Comfort
by Sethrine
Summary: When a young woman is caught between the opposing sides of L and Light, it seems that the only path for her is ultimate demise. Yet untold secrets on her part will change the course of her path as well as the course of others. LxOC, LightxOC. Chpt. 2 up!
1. Chapter 1: Unwelcome Meeting

Alrighty, so this is my first fic on this site, though not my first one written. I really do hope that you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.

**Author:** Sethrine

**Title:** Too Close For Comfort

**Chapter Title:** Unwelcome Meeting

**Chapter Summary:** Luna, a part time waitress, is balancing studies and working at the same time. While working, she spots a certain trio and ends up meeting them, despite her and her Guardian's unease of the three.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Death Note kind! If I did, L wouldn't be dead, and Light would suffer!

* * *

"Luna, clean-up!"

"Ok, got it, Atara," a young woman shouted back as her name was called out, dropping her pencil on her notebook and closing her science book quickly. Light dirty blonde hair with natural chocolate brown streaks swayed back and forth in the messy half-bun it was pinned into as the young woman, only the age of 18, picked up an empty bin to place soiled dishes in.

Like most anyone her age, Luna looked to be a normal teen who worked as a waitress in a small, but rather successful, cafe and studied hard for her college classes whenever she had the chance. Like most anyone her age, Luna had a family that loved her dearly, though she lacked a mother and looked nothing like her Japanese cousin. Like most anyone her age, Luna was a happy, gentle, carefree soul that sought out to do the best she could in her lifetime.

There was something rather...special about the young blonde, however, that only selected people knew, something that made the blonde almost invincible to harm.

When she was born, Luna was blessed with a Guardian, a spiritual being that protected her from the dangers of the outside world. It was the job of the Guardian to watch over her during her lifetime, seeing as how Luna would be on her way to some sort of greatness; it was the only explanation for the blonde to even have a Guardian in the first place.

"You know, Luna, you are very sufficient at multi-tasking your work and your studies."

Luna glanced at her right shoulder as she began clearing one of the tables, smiling the slightest at seeing her Guardian sitting elegantly there. The Guardian's name was Dark Skies(1), and she was in the form of a dark fairy, a strange counterpart to Luna's light demeanor. Her hair was long and of the darkest black, as was the long, flowing, strapless dress she wore, a sheen of silver covering over the silk-like material. Her eyes were as dark and magnificent as the deepest and bluest ocean, and her alabaster skin seemed to glow just the slightest in the light. Her wings were down turned a bit when not in use and had swirls of transparent greys and blues and silvers mixed in. All in all, she was an extraordinary being to see, and she could _only_ be seen by Luna.

Luna gave a small nod, acknowledging the fairy in the simplest of ways so as not to get caught talking to herself. She had already been seen several times talking seemingly to thin air, and it embarrassed the blonde greatly.

She quickly finished clearing her assigned tables and went straight to the back, placing the bin beside the sink where three people were set about the task of cleaning, rinsing, and drying the dishes, before moving out towards the front where her studies were. It would be another fifteen minutes or so before she would have to clear another table, so she had enough time to answer a few more questions before she would be set back to work.

"Do not forget, Luna, you still have things to pick up after work."

"Oh, that's right! Almost forgot," the blonde exclaimed silently, taking out a clean sheet of paper and a pen, tapping the end to her lips several times and looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"Well, I need to get some milk and orange juice, a new wire whisk for Papa, since he broke his last one this morning.... Oh! Strawberries and milk and white chocolate chips. Can't forget those!"

"Talking to yourself again, Deril?"

Luna turned abruptly at the mention of her last name as red dusted her pale cheeks, her eyes widening considerably. Standing behind her was her boss, Atara, smiling down at her with shimmering emerald green eyes.

"Oh, A-Atara! I was just...jotting some things down I needed to get from the store, and I guess I was just talking out loud to myself, but I didn't mean...."

"Don't sweat it, kid, it happens to the best of us. No need to get all defensive about it."

With a smile, Atara turned to move toward the back, pausing mid-stride to look over her shoulder. "Kimimi left a minute ago to pick up her son from the airport, so I gave her the rest of the day off. Be a dear and clear her tables, 'kay?"

"Okay, I'm on it!"

Luna slid the piece of paper with her grocery list scribbled down on it in her notebook and grabbed another empty bin from the back and a cleaning rag. She quickly cleared and cleaned three tables and was now heading back behind the counter to go to the washing area when her Guardian jumped from her position from Luna's shoulder and began fluttering beside her human's head.

"This is not good," Skies whispered, her gaze directed at two men now entering the cafe.

Luna turned, wondering what her Guardian was worrying over when she followed Skies' line of sight. Almost instantly, the bin of soiled dishes slipped from her hands, ceramic plates and other utensils falling out of the bin to crash and break against the tiled floor.

The first man had dark onyx hair that looked messy and astray as if he had not bothered to brush it that morning. His owlish eyes looked just as dark, and there were smoky circles under his eyes that indicated a lack of sleep, probably over an expanse of a week, if the darkness of them was any indication. He was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of baggy jeans, both of which looked too big on him, and a pair of white tennis shoes adorned his feet. What topped it all off was his horrible posture, pale skin, and the otherwise unsociable look about him that practically screamed _"I hate people!"_.

What was strange about this was the other man that stood next to him. He seemed like the polar opposite of the unkempt man, having perfect posture and a social air about him. Unlike the first, his brown and auburn colored hair was neat, as was his overall apparel which consisted of black slacks, a maroon sweater-like shirt, and black dress shoes. He looked well rested, seeing as how he didn't have dark circles under his brown, nearly red-tinted eyes, and his skin was flawlessly tanned, though it was more than obvious it was natural. For some reason, Luna found this young man to be familiar, but she couldn't recall where she had seen him from.

Though both seemed to be odd characters when seen together, that wasn't what caused such a startling reaction from the blonde young woman. What had really caught her attention was the creature looming behind them.

It was about a foot or so taller than the men it practically floated over with leathery black wings. It's clothing was all black and clung to his bony and deathly pale body like a second layer of skin, numerous stitches and chains scattered about the dark material. It's eyes were red on yellow, an odd, creepy combination that had Luna's own eyes nearly as big as saucers, and its teeth looked so sharp that she was sure they could probably cut through anything like knife through butter.

Luna knew what this creature was; Skies had mentioned something about them a long time ago in stories that the fairy Guardian used to tell her. This creature was a Shinigami, a God of Death.

"Luna, what happened? Are you okay?"

Luna closed her eyes momentarily before opening them again and looking over at another of the employees that had come to help her clean up the broken pieces of dishes she had just now realized she dropped.

Her face was beet red as she looked down at the mess and dropped to her knees, beginning to clean up. "Y-yeah, I'm just fine! I...I guess the bin just slipped through my fingers is all. It surprised me there for a second."

With a little help, the mess was cleaned within a matter of minutes, and when Luna had the nerves to look back up, she noticed that both men had seated themselves at one of the tables that she had previously cleaned off...and that the Shinigami was looking right at her. She snapped her eyes back to her bin as she stood and hastily made her way to the back to discard the broken dishes, a shudder running down her spine at the chilling sound of the Death God's chuckle directed at her.

"Skies, what is that thing doing here? Why is it following those men around? Are they...Are they gonna die anytime soon?"

Luna's questions came out in a rush of air, her words whispered and slightly shaking, and it took a moment for Dark Skies to calm her human down a bit before she began answering any of the young woman's questions.

"The presence of a Shinigami beside a human does not necessarily mean that human is going to die..."

"But they are, aren't they? That's just horrible!"

"Luna, calm down! There are things that you do not understand that are happening this moment in time, things that no other human could rightfully understand. One of those two humans -by the looks of it, the younger one- is the possessor of a Death Note, and that Shinigami is attached to him."

"A Death Note? What's that?"

Luna looked up momentarily to see the Shinigami looking at her still, its gaze making her nervous. It's attention was suddenly taken away from her and was once more on the two men who were now deep in conversation, something that they must have said having caught its interest.

"A Death Note is a very dangerous notebook that is used by a Shinigami. It is used to kill whoever's name is written within it. It seems though that it is attached to that human, which means that he possesses it at the moment."

"But why does _he_ have it instead of the Shinigami?"

"I do not know, nor do I care. All I know is that this man is dangerous, Luna. I advise that you be careful when giving your name out from now on. There is no possibility of you dying while I am here, though I want to keep certain risks out of the way."

Luna gave a quick, sharp nod in understanding, trying her best to ignore the two men that were now being served several different items, most of which seemed to be numerous types of cakes. Instead, she tried to focus on her Science homework which, upon opening up her book, she realized she had not even attempted last time.

After looking up several answers successfully without having glanced over at the trio, she was called out for clean-up once more on tables seven and three. Luna shut her book and once again picked up her bin and rag and moved to clear table seven, seeing as how it was the closest one to her.

When she finished and began moving toward table three, an alarming realization came to her. Table three was just behind the table where the two men and the Shinigami had seated themselves, another one of the workers now handing them their bill in a mahogany colored booklet. She groaned to herself, looking at Skies for some sort of advice. As if having sensed her human's unease, Skies turned to Luna with the smallest of smiles.

"Do not make eye contact with them; just ignore their presence, and they will not even notice that you are near them."

"Alright," she whispered as she focused her eyes on the table and refused to even glance at the three beings, even when the Shinigami now had his full attention set on her. She set the dishes in the bin carefully and swiped down the table with ease, though on the inside, she was a nervous wreck.

It was then that she made the mistake of pausing and looking to her left, her eyes growing wide as the auburn haired man passed her, his honey brown eyes narrowed and staring her down in an almost challenging way. For some strange, unknown reason to the blonde, the man's stare was even more unnerving than the Shinigami's own.

"Luna, no!" Skies shouted suddenly as Luna made a sharp turn in the opposite direction, wanting to escape the calculating glare that was unsettling her to no end. As she turned, she slipped on something wet against the tile floor and instantly lost her balance, closing her eyes and bracing herself for the impact of the hard floor against her back. Instead, two steady arms caught her around the waist before she could hit the floor, causing her eyes to fly open and look into the dark ones of the unkempt man that was with the other.

"Are you alright?"

Luna heard the question being asked, though she was in no state to answer. She was rather fixated with his eyes that were steadily locked on hers, strong and unwavering. Amazement was the only characteristic most noticeable on her face, for she was amazed at what she could see and couldn't see within those onyx depths. It also felt as if he were looking into her very soul, seeking out her flaws and perfections without even trying.

"Answer him, Luna," Skies advised, seeing that her human looked dazed. She placed a cold hand against the young woman's temple, and that simple action seemed to pull her out of her trance.

"I'm...I'm fine, thank you."

The man seemed to take her answer willingly and proceeded to help Luna to her feet, squatting back down on the floor and placing his thumb to his bottom lip in thought. It was an action that Luna found strange, yet oddly suitable for the man.

"Hmm, it seems you dropped this," he said in a monotonous voice, though it wasn't at all unpleasant. Almost cautiously with his thumb and forefinger, the man picked up the damp rag that Luna had used to wipe down the tables and held it in the air to study momentarily.

"This must be what caused you to slip, Miss, uh...Deril, is it?"

Luna looked down at the name tag adorning her name that was pinned to her shirt and gave a sheepish sort of smile while taking the burgundy colored rag from his fingers. This had to be one of the most embarrassing things that had ever happened to her.

"Yeah, it probably was! Everyone says I'm the biggest klutz around here. Just living up to my name!" She then gave a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of her neck, nearly uneasy with the exchange.

The man blinked slowly as he stood, taking in her confession as if trying to store it to memory. "You should be more careful. You wouldn't want to hurt yourself."

Luna kept her gaze on the strange man as he walked up beside the man he had entered the cafe with, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side. "Something wrong, Light?"

At the sound of his name, the younger man looked at the other, giving a seemingly cheerful smile that, to anyone but the other male, Luna, and Skies, looked genuine.

"No, I was just...lost in thought. Let's go."

With a nod of his head, the other man began walking toward the exit, the younger giving Luna one last glance before he followed with the Shinigami close behind him.

Magnificent ocean blue eyes remained on the trio before they disappeared around the corner, a scowl forming on the Guardian's beautiful face.

"Good, they are both gone. I did not like either of them; they seemed too ambiguous to me, and I...Luna?"

Skies looked over at her human to see a shocked, almost horrified expression written across her pretty face, one that very nearly unnerved the fairy.

"Luna, what is wrong?"

"Th-that man," she stammered, still horror-stricken despite having seen them disappear behind the corner, "I know him! The college...he's in the top five at my college. His name is...Light Yagami!"

* * *

(1) Dark Skies is an actual fairy figurine from a collector's thingy that I have. I kinda stole the name and design, but I no own the credit of the thought.

Well, what did you guys think? Was it any good? Please feel free to tell me what you think! Thoughts, suggestions....all forms of review are greatly appreciated, whether they be good or bad.

Thank you for reading!

**NEXT CHAPTER:** The Keeper of the Death Note


	2. Chapter 2: Keeper of the Death Note

So, I haven't gotten any reviews yet, which is rather upsetting, but I figured it would just take another chapter or two. I really do believe that this story will turn out great...hopefully....

In this chapter, hints of who Luna's cousin is are dropped...well, pretty much not even a hint, seeing as how he'll be talked about. Probably won't show until the third or fourth chapter, though, so blah! Blah to you all!

**Author:** Sethrine

**Title:** Too Close For Comfort

**Chapter Title:** The Keeper of the Death Note

**Chapter Summary:** It's been a week since the cafe incident, and Luna's forgotten about the whole ordeal, being too absorbed in her studies. When she runs into Light once again, however, unease settles over both. All the while, a plan to figure out Luna's secret begins to take form.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Death Note kind, else everything would be completely different!

_~Only those that can see beyond the human eye_

_Can see where unbidden emotions lie~_

"See ya Monday, Atara!" Luna exclaimed with a bright smile and a wave of her hand as she left the closing cafe to her boss. Though the blonde had offered to help the carefree woman lock up, she declined the blonde and insisted that Luna go home and rest. She _had_ been working double-shifts for the passed few weeks, not to mention studying for her exams that were coming up that Tuesday afternoon. With the stress of her job and constant studies, she more than deserved a break.

With her book bag slung over her right shoulder and Skies fluttering beside her, Luna made her way around the corner that led towards her favorite little grocery store, the last rays of the golden sun lighting her path the whole way.

As she walked, Luna couldn't help but think about what had happened just a week ago at the cafe. One week ago, she was taught about the Death Note and what it meant for a human to be holding it. It was that same day a week ago that she realized that Light Yagami, one of the brightest students at To-ho University, the same college she was also enrolled in, was an owner of the murderous notebook.

Perhaps he was just holding it and not actually using it? Maybe he was planning on giving it to someone else so that he didn't have to bother with the burden that came along with the Death Note. Whatever the case, she knew that the notebook was very dangerous, especially in a human's hands. There was a nagging question, however, that kept popping up in the back of her mind, one that she was hoping had nothing to do with the usually polite, role-model worthy, straight-A college student: Was there some kind of connection between him and the murders that had been happening for the passed few weeks?

Once at her destination, she shook her head of her rather disturbing thoughts and entered the glass double doors, instantly beeing greeted by the owner who, as he always seemed to be when she came by, was working the register at the time. She smiled politely and waved with her greeting before grabbing one of the dark blue hand baskets, moving carefully through the aisles in search of her food items. With the amount of time she spent in the store, it was a wonder that she didn't know where everything was by this point!

First, she went ahead and grabbed the milk chocolate and white chocolate chips, making sure they were already sweetened and ready to melt, then headed straight for the milk and orange juice. She would have to wait to get her father's wire whisk; this store didn't have one. When she got to the tiny fruit stand to look for some fresh strawberries, Luna paused and straightened a bit, feeling a wash of unease slide across her skin. Skies seemed to notice the feeling and began to look around, keeping on high alert in case something were to go astray.

Though neither being knew who it was or why, someone was watching Luna, and rather closely at that.

Luna forced herself to ignore the feeling as best she could and quickly shifted through the containers of strawberries, finding three that were to her liking and placing them in the basket as well. As she made her way to the register and was quickly checked out and back on the streets with her bags of groceries, she noticed that she didn't feel as uncomfortable as before, though the feeling was still there.

"Tell me, Luna, now that you have the weekend to yourself, what do you plan on doing?

Luna gave a small smile at Skies' attempt to distract her from the strange feeling of being watched, knowing that the fairy Guardian was trying her hardest to figure out who the person was and where he or she was lurking.

"I was thinking about hanging out with my dad and Matsuda(1), if they don't have to work too hard. Haven't seen my cousin in a while. I was also thinking about looking up a few things."

"Are these things _'Kira'_ related?"

Luna gave a sheepish smile at being caught. "I'm still very curious, Skies. If anything, I want to know more about this _Kira_ person ; how he thinks, how he operates, his motive that drives him to killing...It's all very fascinating to me, yet at the same time, it scares me to death."

"It better," Skies stated gruffly, crossing her arms and moving to sit stiffly on her human's shoulder. "I do not wish to have you involved in such disdainful acts of incompetence. Whoever this _Kira_ is, they are foolish."

"I don't want to get involved, Skies, I just want to _know_, to understand even more than the police probably do. Although, I wouldn't mind having a go at it, actually being within the police, getting straight-to-the-point informa-"

"Shush."

Luna's eyes fluttered a moment, taken aback by her Guardian's harsh whisper. "I didn't mean to upset you, Skies, I was just-"

"Shush, Luna, there is unwanted company around us. They have been following you for a time now."

Luna's breath caught in her throat at the mention of her stalkers, and she was instantly quiet. She was so lost in thought that she had almost completely forgotten about her little dilemma. There was, strangely, no one around on the darkened, street lamp lightened sidewalk were the blonde was at, which meant that whoever was following her had to be behind her. Hesitantly, she stopped walking and gave a slow but sharp turn, her grocery bags swinging with her as she made the swift movement.

"Luna, no! Turn back around and continue home!"

Startled at Skies' words, Luna turned back around quickly, only to give a startled yelp while dropping her bags in the process. There, standing before her with a wide, smirking smile and nearly glowing eyes, was the Shinigami she had seen floating behind Light at the cafe nearly a week ago.

"Hey," it whispered in an eerie, raspy voice, giving an almost gleeful chuckle at Luna's stunned face.

"Run, Luna," Skies whispered harshly, fluttering up to eye-level with the Shinigami in a defensive pose.

Not waiting for a second command, Luna gave a sharp turn, attempting to run in the opposite direction, only to run into a warm, hard body. Startled, Luna looked up to see the calm, slightly smirking face of the one person she was hoping to avoid entirely: Light Yagami.

One of his hands seemed to take a firm hold of her wrist almost instantly after the run-in; Luna was nearly in hysterics.

"L-let me go," she stuttered in a rush, tugging at her captured arm at a sad attempt to get him to let her go. "My cousin's a cop; if you don't let me go, then so help me-"

"Wait," Light whispered calmly, relenting on his hold a bit as he gave a small smile, one that made Skies's skin crawl and Luna doubt her earlier assumption of the young man. "No need to get so riled up. I just want to talk to you."

Though still unsure of his intentions, Luna gave up her struggling, seemingly much to the Shinigami's delight. "Wise choice!"

Luna jumped at the raspy voice coming from behind her. She had not expected it to actually be able to speak to her, so it was still shocking and rather odd to hear it's unusual voice.

Light made a small sound of approval at her reaction as if he had just discovered proof of a known fact. Again, there was unease on Luna's part, finding its way into the air to cause a sort of tension between her and Light. Oh, how ridiculous all of this was becoming to the young woman!

"So, you can see_ and_ hear Ryuk, can't you," he stated more than asked, releasing Luna from his grip and walking a few steps forward to pick up her dropped grocery bags. Luna made a move to get them herself, but Skies, who was still staring the Shinigami, Ryuk, down, gave an automatic command from her position.

"Do not move from your place, Lulu."

Luna stopped at her childhood nickname, wincing as Ryuk began to chuckle wholeheartedly. Light stood with the bags in-hand, giving the Shinigami a strange look before moving back to Luna.

"Ryuk seems to have taken a liking to you, though I don't really understand why. Nor can I understand how you can see him. Tell me, just who are you really? There's certainly more to you than meets the eye."

Luna looked hesitantly to her Guardian, seeing that Skies had abandoned her post from in front of the Shinigami to flutter beside the blonde.

Dark Skies, needless to say, was beyond pissed with the situation.

"Do not answer anything he asks you, Lulu. I will not have you involved with this pair."

Luna then glanced at Light who was looking in the general direction of Skies. For one slow, heart-pounding second, she thought that he could actually _see_ and _hear_ Skies floating and talking there beside her. It was with relief that the blonde remembered only _she_ could see the fairy Guardian unless she wanted otherwise (2).

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of me? I'm not here to hurt you, if that's what you're thinking. I just want to talk."

Light's voice was unwavering and as calm as ever, even after a long moment of silence and hesitant looks from the blonde young woman. There was a small smirk playing up his features, yet there was the tiniest bit of hesitance that shown in his eyes that had even Skies wondering.

"Perhaps I'm being too forward. Why don't we start with introductions? You haven't even given me your name yet...."

"This young man is just temping me," Skies all but growled, her voice seething with anger. How dare he begin to even try to play these games with her...with Luna! "He has a Death Note, Lulu, do not forget that."

Luna gave a hurried glance at her Guardian with a somewhat doubting look, the notion not having gone unnoticed by the rather observative young man.

"You...haven't given me your name, either," Luna stated despite already knowing who he was, her voice cracking with her nervousness. She was no longer scared of the situation, just rather uneasy and a bit on edge. It wasn't helping that the young man standing before her kept glancing at her side where Skies was still angrily floating.

Light gave the seemingly empty space beside Luna one final glance before staring straight at the young woman. His eyes were brighter than before, filled with a new resolve of the situation the two had driven themselves into, and in a confident voice, he gave his name.

"Light Yagami."

"Luna Deril."

Skies's head snapped to the side to look at her human in bewilderment, glinting eyes wide and unbelieving. Luna was deliberately going against the fairy's wishes and giving her name to the one person who very well didn't need it.

"Luna...you look familiar, like I've seen you before the cafe, yet your name doesn't ring a bell."

"I attend To-ho University, same as you; we have a few of the same classes." Luna's reply was quick and to the point, something that neither Skies nor Light had been expecting. She had been keeping to herself for the whole meeting, and now she was just giving out information willy-nilly; it was a rather strange turn of events.

"You don't seem to be of Japanese decent," he pointed out nearly out-of-the-blue, hinting at her rather pale skin, a characteristic uncommon among the Japanese. "If it wasn't for you speaking Japanese to me, I would have automatically assumed you were an American."

"That's because I _am _American, as is my father. I was born in America, but my birth mother died when I was at a young age, and my father remarried my Japanese mother not two years later. We relocated here after the marriage; it wasn't that hard for me to learn the language."

Luna paused to look at Ryuk who now had his eyes focused on Skies. The fairy was purposely ignoring him while at the same time seething over Luna's incompetence. It looked like the Guardian would have to work extra hard to keep her human safe from now on.

Satisfied with her answer, he moved a bit closer and held out the grocery bags that he had been holding since the conversation became serious. Luna hesitantly reached out for the bags of food content, giving a sharp gasp when her wrist was grabbed in a firm grip in the process. The sudden grab at her was meant to catch her attention, not to hold her captive.

"Why are you so suddenly compliant with my questions? You were so hesitant before; your change in demeanor surprises me."

Luna gave a shuddering breath as she took hold of the bags in his hand and pulled away from him rather easily, taking a few steps back to distance herself from the increasingly charming and dangerous man, her eyes darting to stare at the ground.

"I know that you are the owner of a Death Note, a notebook that can kill others with just their name. Perhaps I'm over thinking the situation, but if I'm not mistaken, you'll kill me first thing I decide to leave. The fact that I'm still alive at the moment is surprising. I know your secret, yet I am far from dead."

She glanced back up momentarily before forcing her gaze back down, afraid that her eyes would be caught by his.

Light continued to stare at the young woman, his mind in contemplation. There was just something about her that didn't add up, didn't really make any sense. She was smart, that much was evident in her choice of word-play, yet at the same time, she was mysterious, almost incompetent in his eyes, and it was both aggravating and intriging at the same time.

Luna looked up, startled when Light gave the faintest of laughs as he moved closer to her once more. The blonde was all but stunned in her spot, unable to move away from the advancing young man.

"Why would I kill you when you pose no immediate threat to me? You don't seem the type to underestimate a situation, so you must have already thought of the police not believing a word you said. It would seem almost childish, wouldn't it, to try explaining that someone has a killer notebook?"

He smiled at the blonde as he stood right in front of her, his eyes slightly narrowed, yet still as calculating and clever as ever.

"No, you're much smarter than the average person. You're a very interesting young woman, Luna, someone I would actually find worthy of my time to pursue. I believe we'll be seeing much more of each other in the near future."

He smiled then, an almost knowing smile that had Luna's stomach doing flips and Skies' nerves on end.

"I will figure you out, Luna Deril, as I am sure you will understand me very soon. Until that day comes, I will enjoy getting to know you."

With that, Light brushed passed the confused and struck young woman, Ryuk following close behind him, chuckling as the human he was bound to walked casually down the still surprisingly empty sidewalk. Luna watched them move away for a long moment before quickly turning back around and running home, feeling as if her limbs would give out on her at any moment.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, Light, you sure seem interested in that girl."

Light smirked at Ryuk's words as he slid his hands into his pockets, having moved back onto a busier sidewalk that lead him home. He paid no attention to those around him, however; his mind was wrapped up in more important things.

"I am, Ryuk. She's hiding something, and I want to know what it is. I don't suppose you would tell me, seeing as how you can see whatever it is that's attached to her ?"

"No, sorry. I don't work that way."

Light closed his eyes momentarily and smiled to himself. "I thought as much. It's much more entertaining to do it my way, anyways. I've already determined that she doesn't have a Death Note, so, therefore, she doesn't have a Shinigami, either. Still, the thought of her having an advantage over me doesn't sit well in my mind."

He looked up at the sky with mock fascination, his mind reeling with his new information. Oh, yes, he would figure out Luna Deril. After all, he _was_ Kira.

(1)– If you haven't guessed, Matsuda is Luna's cousin.

(2)– This will be explained a bit later in the story, but it's an important part, so be looking for it in later chapters.

Alrighty then! I finally got my second chapter up! Let me know what you think!

Reviews of all kinds are welcome! I want....no, _need_, to know what you like/hate/want more of!

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Test of Heart


	3. Chapter 3: Test of Heart

Alright, the long-awaited 3rd chapter is now up and running! Forgive me for it taking so long, but our keyboard wasn't working. Then my computer wouldn't let me on fanfiction for two months! It was truly horrible, but I'm on now! Lets hope I haven't jinxed myself. Forgive me if there are still some errors.

At the beginning, there's a bit with Luna and her father, but her father plays an important role in the story later on, so make sure you pay attention.

Now I would so very **deeply** like to thank my first two reviewers for brightening my day! Keep those reviews coming...I feed of them!

**Author:** Sethrine

**Title:** Too Close For Comfort

**Chapter Title:** Nervous Anticipation

**Chapter Summary:** Another couple of days have gone by and Luna's more worried about other things, such as the new job her cousin is having her try out for. What she didn't expect was his boss, and she certainly didn't expect the detective on the other side of the screen...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Death Note kind, yall!

_~Though some may be seen on two different sides_

_Not one can help when their two worlds collide~_

_Beep...beep...beep...bee-_

"Ok, I'm up, I'm up!" Luna shouted at her alarm clock while attempting to stop the device's annoying beeps by hitting the sleep button. Thought took several tries before she successfully shut off the annoying sound, Luna was finally successful, sighing and siting up in her bed.

"Hey, Papa, are you up?" she asked loudly, knowing that he already was. No matter what day of the week or how early she had something planned, her father seemed to already be awake and ready for the day.

"Kitchen," was answered after a second, and instantly Luna's mind thought of coffee.

She pulled the comforter and sheets from her body and stood on weak legs, lifting her arms above her head and stretching as far as she could, her back arching in the process. After regaining some limberness in her arms and legs, Luna slowly made her way out of the bedroom, down the staircase, and into the kitchen where she could smell the aroma of eggs and sausage being cooked.

"Hey, Sleepy Head," her father greeted warmly, poking his head out from the kitchen, "You want something? I've got breakfast cooking if you're hungry...."

Luna sat at the small table in the dinning room while laying her head against its smooth surface and groaning with a slight drawl, "Coffee…"

Her father smiled brightly and said in a scruffy voice, "I thought so. Just give me a minute, and I'll have it ready for you."

Clanking and small curses could be heard as her father scurried about the kitchen, Luna unable to hide the small, amused giggles that bubbled to the surface. He popped out of the kitchen a few minutes later with a cup of coffee in one hand and two plates filled with various breakfast items balanced in the other.

"Here you go, Pumpkin," he whispered, carefully placing both the cup and one of the plates in front of his daughter.

"Thank you, Papa," she replied as she looked up and spotted her breakfast before her, giving a lazy grin while picking up her fork.

He smiled once more as he watched his daughter take a few bites of her food before taking a sip of her coffee and sighing in satisfaction, finding a spot to sit beside her with his own food.

"Are you nervous?" her father asked suddenly, causing Luna to frown slightly. She set her fork down and held her coffee cup with both hands, gazing into the steaming, vanilla flavored liquid.

"A little, I guess. I'm just not sure how they're all going to accept me with me being so young…"

"You're not too young…"

"Papa, I'm seventeen. Everyone there has to be nearly seven or even eight years older than me, not to mention more experienced. I may be good, but I'm not _that_ good."

"Don't worry so much," her father warned, "You're a very bright young woman, Luna, and it doesn't take a fool to see it. Skies can even help you if you need it. Speaking of Skies, where is that fairy? I haven't heard her all morning."

Luna's eyes lit up as she realized that she, too, had not seen nor heard her fairy since she had woken up."Hmm, I'm not sure. She said she had something to do and disappeared last night before I went to bed."

As if on cue, the fairy Guardian emerged seemingly out of nowhere with a look of anger and uncertainty on her face. Her Guardian was usually calm and collected around her, so it was strange to see such emotions just _displayed _on the dark fairy's face.

"Hey, Papa, she's here beside me, and she looks upset," Luna whispered, knowing her father could only hear Skies and could not see her. It had to do something with family ties through blood-relation, she was sure of that much, but otherwise, neither she nor Skies could explain why her father could actually hear her Guardian.

"What's going on, Skies? You seem upset."

"I do not think I can trust your _'new friend'_ at all, Luna, for reasons that you know and will soon find out."

Luna's father gave a quizzical look as Luna frowned a little more, though he made no notion to question what the two were talking about. Luna knew that Skies was speaking of one, Light Yagami, having been on-edge and more alert than ever since the confrontation. Luna didn't blame her; that man was very intimidating and almost suspicious in her eyes.

"I don't trust him, either, yet there's something about him.... I can't quite figure it out. It's been irritating me ever since that day we talked. What's going on now? What did you find out about him? I'm only assuming that last night you were gathering information on him..."

"You will find out on your own soon enough. Now, I suggest you make haste of your breakfast. We have only twenty-five minutes before…"

"Twenty-five minutes! I haven't even taken a shower yet!" Luna wailed, now fully awake. She quickly gobbled down the rest of her breakfast and gulped the rest of her coffee before rushing back up the stairs to get ready for her busy day. Her father laughed heartily while grabbing the cleared dishes.

"Hurry up, Pumpkin! You don't want to be late!"

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"It seems you will make it on time after all," Skies drawled as Luna slowed her pace just slightly, glaring at her Guardian almost heatedly.

"Yeah, no thanks to _you_," Luna muttered before pulling her coat closer to her body, the wind having picked up a bit. It wasn't too terribly cold out, though she liked to keep her coat with her, just in case she really needed it.

"At least I _tried_ to help. I did not know that your hair clip was so fragile to touch."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you said last time when you broke my glass angel."

"How was I to know it would be so slippery!?"

"Duh! It's made of glass, you stupid Pixie! You could at least have asked me to move it for you!"

"'Stupid _pixie'_!? Well, I will have you know that your ass was already in bed and I did not want to wake you up to move something as simple as a…Luna, look out!"

Startled, Luna turned to see a black car screeching to a halt before her, people all about shouting exclamations of worry and fear. She looked down to see that the license plate barely grazed her leg, then looked back up into the face of a frightened young man. Her breath caught in her throat at such a simple yet scary look, knowing she probably looked the same.

"I-I'm so s-sorry," Luna stuttered while bowing slightly before running off across the street. She looked back a few times, fully worried that she had startled the man beyond comprehension. I wasn't until the black car was once again on it's way, this time more slowly than before, that she let out a relieved breath.

"And that is why I was sent to protect you," Skies whispered, swiping at an invisible spot on her dress as if impressed with herself.

Luna looked over at her shoulder where her fairy currently resided, a smile forming on her face knowingly. "I'm guessing you stopped the car? Please, remind me to never doubt you again..."

Skies gave a light nod and a smile of her own as Luna let out a heavy sigh.

The rest of the walk was silent as Luna continued to walk down the busy streets of Japan before she reached the police station she knew her cousin worked at. Luna gave a heavy sigh before entering the building, her nerves seeming to get the better of her at this point in time. She first went up to the receptionist desk, and, after finding out that where she needed to be was on the third floor, took the elevator by herself.

"Stay calm," Skies whispered, "I am sure you will do fine."

Luna pressed the button that led to the third floor before whispering as if to herself, "I'm so nervous! I hope I don't mess this up."

Skies eyed her human questioningly, wondering why her response sounded so off. It was then that she spotted a camera hidden in the top right corner behind them, something that didn't seem all that obvious to those entering.

"Ah, you seem to have found the camera device before I. Very good, Luna. I am very impressed with you."

Luna smiled lightly with the compliment and held her head a little higher.

The doors to the elevator finally opened after what seemed like forever, but the young blonde woman was reluctant to step out, still not quite comfortable with herself.

"Go on, Luna; I'm right beside you," Skies encouraged, patting her human lightly with her porcelain colored skin.

With that final push from her Guardian, she stepped out of the elevator and on to the brightly lit floor, taking in her surroundings. Most of the walls were light, earthy colors that looked warm yet serious at the same time. People bustled about here and there into roomy spaces with tables and chairs to find the information they needed for certain cases and whatever else they were working on at the time. Luna faintly wondered where exactly she was supposed to go until she heard someone call her name.

"Luna? Hey, Luna, over here!"

Luna turned to her right and spotted a young man with deep brown hair that reached his shoulders. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a tie and was smiling and waving at her, his movements overly enthusiastic.

"Matsuda!" she nearly screamed as she ran up to her cousin to lock him in a warm embrace, causing some people to stop in confusion and bewilderment at her suddenness.

"Oh, Matsuda, I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed as she pulled away, earning a sheepish grin from her family member. "How've you been?"

"Well, I've just been so busy, ya know, he he! Been on this one case for a while now... Tired, but other than that, pretty good. What about you?"

"Well, I guess I've been dong pretty good as of lately. I have exams in another week or so, and I've been so busy studying while I was at work; everyone asks me how I can handle all this stress. It's really funny, at least, in my opinion. I had never really though about it much to myself actually."

Matsuda smiled lightly at Luna, extending his hand in the opposite direction. "Well, we better get going. Don't want to keep anyone waiting, now do we?"

"I guess you're right. Let's go," she said with confidence, following Matsuda to what she believed was one of only a few interrogation rooms on that level. **(1) **She could see through the two-sided mirror on the outside of the room that two people were already in there, one of them cloaked in a trench coat and hat and having a laptop right in front of him. The other, who was dressed in a simple dark grey suit and looked to be a much older, more respectable man was now walking out of the room to greet them.

"Ah, Matsuda, I see your cousin has arrived," the man said in a deep, kind voice, something Luna, for some strange reason not even known to herself, had not expected.

"Oh, yes! Sorry about that! Luna, this is my boss, **(2)**Yagami, Soichiro; Boss, this is my cousin, Deril, Luna."

Skies' eyes widened when she heard the last name of Matsuda's boss, and her human tensed beneath her. If what this man said of his name was true, then that meant he was-

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Yagami," Luna whispered, shocked to hear that the last name of the man before her was the same as _his_. He bowed back in greeting, his greying mustache turning up slightly when he smiled.

"Nice to meet you, as well. I've heard so much about you from Matsuda. So, are you ready, Luna?" Mr. Yagami asked, Luna's nerves yet again getting the better of her at the simple question. Skies, who had been quietly listening in the whole time, could feel her human's fear radiating off her small form.

"Do not be so afraid or worried of what is going to happen," she whispered reassuringly, "I will be right here when you need me."

Luna nodded her head and whispered lightly, "Can Matsuda come in with me?"

"I'm afraid I cannot allow it due to the possibility of Matsuda coaxing your judgment. It's just protocol."

"But I'd never…" Matsuda began quickly to defend himself, stopping when his cousin interrupted.

"That's fine," Luna said a little shakily, "I just wanted to know."

She turned to the door of the interrogation room, looking over her shoulder while giving a semi-fake smile and saying, "Wish me luck!" before entering the room.

She had figured that Mr. Yagami was the one that would ask her the questions, but when the door shut behind her instead of the older man following her, she was a little worried and confused at the same time. The cloaked figured that sat across the table made no notion to stand, but opened the laptop instead and turned it in her direction, causing her eyes to widen at what she saw on the screen.

The background was a pale, unbelievably white backdrop, but that wasn't what astounded her into speechlessness. It was the single black capitalized letter in the Old English font found on most any computer in the middle of the completely white screen that had her full attention.

Seriously? This...this really couldn't be right, could it? Because, if she were correct in her assumption, then the person behind the screen was none other than-

"L..."

A sudden, raspy, higher pitched voice that was obviously computerized echoed throughout the room, shaking the blonde out of her revery. She stared at the screen for a moment, now registering the fact that her name had just been said aloud.

"Y-yes?"

"_Please, have a seat._"

Alright! Yet another chapter up, with much work, might I add...

(1) – I'm not sure exactly how to describe the building, so I just added my own personal things to it that I thought were necessary. Forgive me if I'm wrong on any of it.

(2) - I used the last name/first name thing that the Japanese use, or, so think...

Again, thank you all for reading! Please review; I would greatly appreciate it!


End file.
